narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hōritsu Uchiha
Redirect to Character Gallery 1 Horitsu Uchiha is a missing-nin from Amegakure. Known as the Prince of Destruction, Horitsu main objective throughout life is to one day visit and enslave the Land of the Tailed Beasts. His whereabouts are fully unknown, and he is wanted for seven counts of high treason, two million counts of murder, thirty-nine counts of attempted murder, three counts of manslaughter, and thuirty-one counts of robbery. Appearance Horitsu has naturally white hair, as well as deep red eyes. Due to the Curse Mark of Warriors, he has a cursed seal on his left wrist. Personality Horitsu is the slacker type, as well as obnoxious and downright irritating. He prefers to spend most of his days sleeping or playing the piano, rather than staying up-to-date with all his duties. Background Horitsu was born and raised in Amegakure, the Hidden Rain Village. Growing up in a group home, Horitsu grew up differently than others, having cravings for power and might at the earliest age of 5. Throughout his years in Amegakure, Horitsu was seen as a battle prodigy, and despite his laziness and self-centered ideals, was viewed as a worthy shinobi-to-be. This all ended during the Sixth Great Shinobi War. Part 1 ---- During the Sixth Great Shinobi War, the Hidden Rain was one of the many villages waging war on the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Ocean. Due to only being fifteen, Horitsu wasn't allowed participation in the war. Since 65% of Amegakure wasn't fighting, one of the opponents in the war, the Six Paths of Revolution, came and destroyed the Hidden Rain as a sign of hostility. Nearly 100% of the village's population was wiped out, and the remaining villagers, which included Horitsu and 18 others, were taken hostage. The Six Paths of Revolution took the three to Chakuragakure, the capital of the Land of Tailed Beasts. While there, Horitsu spent nearly 978 years as a slave, working as a slave in pure fear, with zero contact with the outside world, or other humans. He was tortured weekly, and soon, Horitsu grew hatred for Amegakure, blaming his fellow villagers for this. He was then fused with demonic energy as a guinea pig to practices attempting to regrow the demonic population. After being brainwashed due to intense conditioning, Horitsu was taken back to the human world, in which only 978 days have passed since his capture. Now controlled by the Six Paths of Revolution, he destroyed his home village once again, and then killed his captors as a sign of anger. Horitsu's power only grew and grew gradually, and soon Horitsu started to fear what he would become because of his demonic abilities, which only grew stronger. Soon, Horitsu only had one goal, to enslave the Land of the Tailed Beasts and control them all. Powers 1st Commandment ---- In this mode, Horitsu is able to copy the powers of any god in any religion. There are restrictions and limits, of course. Horitsu can only use the power of one god at a time, and takes a lot of charging up. The amount of time taken to do this is very restricting in a battle, but can reap excellent rewards. 2nd Commandment ---- In this mode, Horitsu is able to mimic the abilities of any picture he draws of another shinobi. For example, if Horitsu draws a picture of Shikamaru Nara in this mode, he would gain all abilities of Shikamaru Nara once used the ability. 3rd Commandment ---- In this mode, Horitsu can set a curse on a series of any words, usually his own name. If one is to utter those words, the curse will activate, let it be torture, instant death, or instant melting. Trivia